


ÚNICO | KAKAVEGE

by irohny



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Masajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Sí, probablemente iría a sentirse humillado al día siguiente, recordando qué tan dispuesto había estado con sólo recibir un par de caricias provenientes del hombre al que le había jurado la muerte, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Kakarotto era merecedor de su entrega, más que cualquier otro ser viviente.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	ÚNICO | KAKAVEGE

—¡Aaah!

El grito entrecortado y desgarrador que nació de su garganta retumbó entre las colinas. Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayeron al suelo, tronando por el brusco choque. Acompañó el movimiento con sus manos, apoyándolas sobre la tierra, ardiendo la piel de sus palmas. Jadeó por falta de aire, y molió sus dientes juntos en cuanto pudo pensar con claridad.

¿Por qué sus músculos dolían tanto? Kakarotto no había conseguido golpearlo aún, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, ningún ataque que recibiera en su estado normal podría ocasionarle semejante daño. Entonces, ¿qué le sucedía a su cuerpo? Con cada movimiento se sentía como si algo estuviera tirando de sus extremidades, frenando sus técnicas e impidiéndole seguir el ritmo de un mero calentamiento.

—¿Vegeta? —escuchó la voz de Kakarotto, y observó su sombra cernirse sobre su cuerpo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estoy seguro de que ese golpe fue bastante ligero.

Vegeta sólo gruñó, y luchó por erguirse, con la cabeza inclinada. Se sostuvo de las rodillas para tomar equilibrio, y tras una queja entre dientes, comenzó a pararse. En cuanto lo logró, con cada parte de su cuerpo sufriendo contracciones, miró en los ojos de Kakarotto un desconcierto que, ciertamente, compartía.

—Kakarotto, no sé qué es lo que me sucede —admitió, e incluso su voz sonó turbada. A duras penas consiguió levantar la cabeza. El esfuerzo por hablar provocó que todo su cuerpo se paralizase, y que el más mínimo intento de moverse significara el peor pinchazo de dolor alguna vez experimentado, desde la punta de los pies hasta el final de la cabeza.

Gokú presenció toda esa aflicción física en silencio, y le mostró una expresión de lo más preocupada.

—Oh, no —dijo, y luego sus manos subieron para tocar los brazos de Vegeta, sin siquiera parecer interesado en recibir alguna especie de permiso. El príncipe abrió más los ojos, pero contuvo cualquier sonido de protesta—. Ya veo lo que sucede aquí...

Con esas palabras, Kakarotto movió círculos sobre sus brazos. Sus pulgares lentos contornearon el relieve de sus músculos cubiertos por su armadura, y Vegeta, aunque reticente, soltó la respiración que había estado sosteniendo. Se sentía extremadamente bien, y los músculos masajeados por ese toque suave y experto comenzaban a relajarse.

—Ah... —exhaló Vegeta, casi cerrando los ojos de placer. La parte en su mente que se oponía a cualquier otro contacto con Kakarotto que no fuera violento, fue rápidamente reprimida. Era un alivio volver a sentir los brazos.

—Nunca haces esto, ¿verdad, Vegeta? —volvió a hablar Kakarotto, despertándolo del pequeño ensueño en el que se encontró sumergido—. Es sorprendente que no te haya ocurrido antes. Cuidar los músculos contracturados es tan importante como tener una buena alimentación.

Vegeta a penas podía seguir el hilo de sus palabras bajas, ya que esas manos grandes habían subido hasta sus hombros y comenzado a estirar allí, desatando los nudos que casi le impedían respirar sin lagrimear, y reemplazando la sensación pesada por una liviana y placentera. Murmuró de gusto en cuanto pudo inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante, descansando la frente sobre el hombro de su más grande rival.

—Se siente bien, ¿no es así? —le preguntó él justo a un lado de su oído, y Vegeta sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban—. Sí, créeme que sé lo terrible que es sufrir contracturas así.

Kakarotto terminó con los músculos de su cuello y espalda, y descendió en un sólo movimiento hasta sus piernas. Vegeta estuvo demasiado cerca de tropezar con él, mirando hacia abajo, alarmado.

—¿Qué...? —quiso preguntar, pero otro sonido penoso se interpuso en sus palabras.

El tacto de las manos calientes de Kakarotto sobre sus muslos fue suficiente para hacerlo tartamudear. Desde su posición de cuclillas, el de sonrisa fácil lucía concentrado en liberar la tensión de cada músculo de sus piernas, al parecer conociendo cada zona mayormente necesitada de atención.

—¿Quizás podrías recostarte? Sería más fácil, y mejor para ti —pidió Kakarotto, mirándolo desde abajo con las manos sobre sus pantorrillas aún inmovilizadas.

Vegeta apretó los labios en una línea. Quiso ladrar un no, pero sentía demasiada pereza para comportarse como normalmente lo hacía, además de que los cuidados ya habían comenzado a darle una sensación de somnolencia que no quería perder, y Kakarotto parecía saber lo que hacía.

Sólo rezó para que el tonto no fuera a comentarle nada de esto a nadie, y anotó un recordatorio mental de amenazarlo por eso cuando comenzó a sentarse pausadamente.

—Eso es, Vegeta —alentó Gokú, complacido de ser obedecido, y al parecer, disfrutando de la sumisión del príncipe—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó, y antes de lo que Vegeta pudo reaccionar, ese par de manos ya había vuelto a tocarlo.

Recostó su cuerpo por completo, yaciendo a merced y paciente cuidado de Kakarotto.

Detrás del insistente pero vago sentimiento de vergüenza, había un fuerte pulso de confianza en sus acciones. Sí, probablemente iría a sentirse humillado al día siguiente, recordando qué tan dispuesto había estado con sólo recibir un par de caricias provenientes del hombre al que le había jurado la muerte, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Kakarotto era merecedor de su entrega, más que cualquier otro ser viviente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —escuchó que preguntaba Kakarotto. Vegeta no quiso saber cuánto tiempo había estado allí parado sin hacer nada, mirándolo mientras permanecía quieto extendido en el suelo. A decir verdad, por esa sonrisa traviesa en su cara, se había tratado de bastante.

Se paró rápido y sin problemas, algo sorprendido. Sentía el cuerpo liviano, rejuvenecido. Por un momento miró a Kakarotto con sospecha.

—Estoy bien —respondió, algo perdido.

—¡Estupendo! —festejó Kakarotto, sonriendo completamente para él—. Uf, sí que tenías un par de nudos allí.

—Iré a casa —cortó Vegeta abruptamente. Había tenido suficiente de Kakarotto por hoy, se sentía abrumado en muchos y nuevos sentidos por su presencia.

—Bien, lo entiendo —suspiró Kakarotto, y Vegeta le dio la espalda al notar el decaimiento en su temple risueño—. Oh, sé que te avergüenzan las situaciones así, Vegeta, pero no tienes por qué. ¡Somos amigos!

Vegeta se estremeció. Había una sinceridad atemorizante en esas simples palabras, sentidas y hasta cariñosas. El pensamiento de que Kakarotto se hubiera acostumbrado a sus formas, que las hubiera aceptado e incluso entrañado con ellas le resultaba desorientador. El vértigo de la revelación que ya venía ignorando hace mucho tiempo se asentó en su estómago, más potente que recibir de lleno un gancho en esa área.

—Hasta pronto —saludó con voz tensa, y comenzó a volar sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

—¡Adiós! —gritó Kakarotto desde el suelo, y Vegeta podía visualizar mentalmente la expresión exacta de su rostro con sólo escuchar el tono de su voz.

Se preguntó si volvería a pasar por un momento así de íntimo con Kakarotto, y por qué la idea sonaba como lo más correcto en su cabeza.

Ambas respuestas fueron calladas y escondidas como oscuros secretos. Vegeta ya tenía una colección de ellos, la mayoría innegablemente relacionados con Kakarotto.


End file.
